What? Another Goode Story!
by DOESNTWORKANYMORE
Summary: So you guys have probably read a million Goode stories, but I assure you, this is one of the best! I hope, so be sure to review, if you do, cookie monster will reward you with a thousand virtual cookies!
1. Crazy Taxi

***Percy looks through overrated Percabeth photo's on Tumblr***

***Annabeth walks in***

"**Hey seaweed brain, what are you doing?"**

***Percy summons water to corrupt the laptop***

"**Nothing…"**

**Author's Note (iSopokey): Sup guys! How was your three day weekend? Because mine was absolutely ridicules, but anyway, let's not get into that. So, I was bored, and decided to give myself a little energy boost, and write another Goode High school story, and this time, they **_**are **_**Demigods. It sets me off when they're mortals, they're all rich and popular, but I'm sorry, that's not how it's really supposed to be. Then again, it is **_**Fan**_**Fiction, so I'm going to spare you guys who decided enough is enough, and write this for you!**

**Q's time!**

**(I got these Q's from my other stories; check them out if you want!)**

**Q: What is your favorite animal?**

**A: I've never really thought about it, but I guess it would be a dolphin.**

**Q: What's your favorite PJO/HOO character?**

**A: Well, I'd have to say the male would be Percy, and female would be Thalia.**

**Enjoy the chapter guys!**

Chapter I

Percy

It was a week ever since the giant war, and I'll tell you, camp half blood, did _not _look pretty. Jason had held up pretty well at camp Jupiter, but it was pretty torn up as well. Of course, we had gotten mostly everything fixed, just a few minor problems here and there, other than that, we we're fine.

"And so, the following people shall have to participate in the mortal world activities, otherwise known as, school." Chiron announced. There was a pretty large series of groans, but it ended pretty quickly.

"Percy Jackson," My heart sank, "Annabeth Chase," I looked to my right, and there was the girl I was holding hands with. Annabeth Chase, _my _Annabeth Chase. She had a scowl on her face, but it faded as soon as I smiled at her, "I'm going to miss you." She nodded, "Same here, same here."

And so, I was dismissed along with Annabeth, and a few other of my friends. I walked towards the Athena cabin, and said my goodbyes to Annabeth, then started off to my own.

A few hours later, I was ready to rock and roll. Bad motto, but what else do I have? Slice, slash, and roll? Too optimistic if you ask me, but would work fine with Annabeth's pride and all. Finally, I had reached the top of the hill, only to meet my worst enemy. _Downhill_, I thought, _we meet again…_

I was never good with walking down slopes or anything like that. I took a shaky breath, and stepped forward, only to fall down stumbling downhill. _I am such a seaweed brain_, I thought to myself.

When I reached the end of the hill, I heard a soft, yet familiar voice chuckling, "You really _are _a seaweed brain aren't you?" I sat up, and found Thalia leaning on a taxi. "You have no idea…" I said, standing up and brushing the dirt off of my knees. She rolled her eyes, and clicked the "Unlock" button on the keys.

"_You're _driving me?" I asked, giving her a funny look. She gave me a, _"Well duh!" _look, and sat in the driver's seat. I opened up the shotgun seat, and sat in. "I mean, thanks…"

To be honest, I never was comfortable when someone like Thalia was driving. Then again, when _I _drive, damn, it's like when me and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. I shuddered at the thought. Thalia must have noticed, because she said, "She's going to be alright, she knows how to take care of herself."

I gulped, I could only hope she was right. "Then again, you guys might be a little closer than you think." I scoffed, _Halfway across the states? Yeah right._ I nodded, "Yeah…"

Thalia plunked in the keys, and started the car. She messed around with the radio, until it hit a some rock channel, "Let's get a move on!" I sighed, held on to my chair, and griped it tightly. She punched down something on her "Monster Free" phone, and hit the pedal to the metal.

Around two hours of screaming my head off, we reached my apartment building. "You're such a sissy, you know that?" I scoffed, "Go hardcore on the god of cars, not the demigod of seas."

She smiled, and gave me a "Peace Out" sign, and boosted off. _Where have the cops gone these days?_ I thought to myself. I only hoped she wasn't America's most wanted, speeding fugitive. I lifted my bags off the floor, and walked into the apartment building. I stepped in, and made my way to the elevator.

I pressed the "4th Floor" button, and waited patiently in the cramped little room, easy? Not when you're ADHD. I couple dings later, I finally made it to my apartment floor. I walked to room 4E, and sighed.

I knocked on the door, and a familiar voice chimed, "Coming!" I smiled at my mother's pleasant voice. I've realized that I hadn't spoken to her ever since that phone call in Alaska. When she opened the door, she gasped, "P-Percy?" Before I could reply, she hugged me so tight, I felt like I was in Gaea's trap.

"Mom- Ch-Choking- Mom-" She let go immediately, and started doing the usual, "Are you okay?" And, "Why didn't you warn me?" As well as the doting experience I was used during every return.

"Mom, I'm alive, it's okay." She smiled, and brought me in. Paul greeted me as well, and told me to tell him of all of the adventures they missed out on. So I told them, from camp Jupiter, to Tartarus, to the war. In other words, they we're proud of me, and I could say I was too.

When I got the part of telling them of my departure, and how I missed Annabeth, they grinned. They obviously knew something I didn't know. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

**Author's Note (iSopokey): So guys, that was the first chapter of my epic series of epicenes, (If that's even a word) and awesomeness. I bet you know who's knocking on that door, *Wink* *Wink* and I'll tell you, she is *Classified* Did you really think I'd tell you, sorry! Just so you guys know, I think burger king is named after a French king named "Burger"**


	2. Burger King!

***Leo smiles***

***Jason screams and runs away***

**"I'm going to take that as a no…"**

**Author's Note (iSopokey): Hey guys! Haven't updated in a while, I'm very sorry about that. I don't really know what's the reason, so I'm not going to make up any excuses. Anyway, here it is!**

**Q's time!**

**Q: Are you excited about the Norse Mythology series?**

**A: To be honest, just as long as Riordan keeps Percy the best of the best :D**

**Q: Do you like Burger King?**

**A: Haven't really gone there in a long while…**

**Q: Who's your godly parent?**

**A: Apollo, totally.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter II

Percy

I looked at my mom, who was grinning proudly, "Know who could that be?" She asked. I thought really hard, and only one person came in my mind, I rushed to the door, yanked it open, and hugged, "Anna-" Only to find myself hugging the mailman, Jake, "Uh…" I pulled away quickly, and mentally face palmed.

"I missed you too?" He said, but sounded more like a question. I sighed, "Sorry I thought you were someone else..." He nodded, and then grinned, "I get that all the time, here, can you sign this please?"

I looked at the box, and found a car piece. Paul was probably fixing the car I had broken years ago. I took the box, and signed the paper. I apologized and closed the door. "What was that all about?" I asked, even though I already made a fool out of myself, "Oh, nothing…"

I looked at the box, and back at Paul, who stood up and grabbed the box from me. "Oh, this? It's just a part for your broken car, I think I could fix it." I knew something was up, but decided to drop it.

"Uh, I don't need a car though…" Paul smiled, maybe because it was going to be the first time he beat me in an argument, and the only one who held the record for doing so, was Annabeth. "Then how are you going to go to school?" I grinned, "Blackjack."

He looked at me awkwardly, "My Pegasus." My mom shook her head, "Percy, you're not riding a Pegasus to school." I gave her my puppy eyes, "Please?" She shook her head, "No."

"But-" She shook her head once again, "But nothing, and this year, I want you to be perfect." I scoffed, "Seriously?" She nodded, "And there will be someone who is going to help you with that." I arched my eyebrow, "I save the world, come back from a war, and all I get is a tutor?"

She grinned again, "What?" She stood up and stretched, "Nothing…" She walked into her bedroom and yawned, "Goodnight." Paul gave me a week shrug, and walked into the bedroom, "She's tired."

I sighed, there was nothing to do, so I walked into my bedroom, and opened the window. I watered the flower Calypso gave me when I had to leave the island. I let out another sigh, and decided that it was time for this city boy, to get some fast food. I wrote a note, grabbed a wallet, and walked out the door.

Immediately after walking out of the apartment, I bumped into Nico. "Nico?" He smiled smugly, "What are you doing here?" He shook his head, "That's a nice way to say hello."

I punched his arm, "I don't do sarcasm, but that didn't answer my question." He grinned, "Fast food. The best is in New York however." I couldn't help but smile. I held up the wallet, "Come with?" He nodded, and we started walking. "So…" I started, "So?" He asked." "Umm… Where are you staying at?"

He scratched his chin, and thought for a moment. "To be honest, I'm not sure, I was guessing I could reserve a hotel room for a week or two, and then head back to camp, it depends."

I nodded, "Depends on what?" Before you say anything about how this conversation is leading nowhere, I want to tell you that this conversation is leading nowhere. He scoffed, "I don't even have a cabin at camp!" _Yea, I wonder why_, but instead, I said, "Oh."

About a half hour of countless subjects that lead nowhere what so ever, we stopped in front of McDonald's. "Awesome, foods on you." I sighed, "Fine." We went in, and I was surprised.

At the left corner at the end of the room, I could have sworn I saw Annabeth. There was a snuggled up blond holding a _Guide to Architecture_ book, and had a Yankees cap on. Nico's eyes widened, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out. "Dude!" But he cut me off, "I, uh… Smell monsters, yea, monsters!"

I crossed my arms, "Why did you pull me out?" He looked like he was going to panic, "Umm… Burger King!" I frowned, "But-" He shoved a drachma in my mouth, and then said, "Burger King!"

A couple hours later, I walked back to my apartment. Realizing it was eight, I decided that I should sleep because the next day is school. I was relieved, finally I would get to see my mortal friends. What? Don't give me that look, there _Goode _friends! Get it, _Goode_, as in- ah, whatever.

I threw off my clothes, took a shower, threw on my other clothes, threw off my blankets, sat on my bed, threw on my blankets, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note (iSopokey): I say what hoe good lad, how is the reading working out for you guys? Listen, again, I'm sorry, but I got no excuses, so yea… Sorry about the whole "Goode" joke, I found it very appropriate at the moment. Any questions, just review. (Like, review the question.)**

**Interesting fact of the day:**

**The idea of chicken nuggets originated from turkey. (The bird turkey, not the country Turkey.)**


End file.
